nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen
Den Norsken Sangen, also known as DNS, (translated The Norwegian Song in English) is the Norwegian music competition which decides the song that will represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest since the fourth edition. Participation Artists Interested artists must contact the Norwegian broadcaster (NRK) to submit their songs. After some days, the artists will perform in front of the jurors and the 9 best songs will be selected for the show. Also, if someone famous artist shows interest they can call him/her internally to participate in DNS. Songs Each artist has the right to submit only one song. However, a composer or lyricist can be a contributor in more than one song. It's not mandatory that the composers will be Norwegian. The song can be in any language but it's preferred to be in Norwegian or English. However any other language is accepted. After the artists submit their song the juries select their favorite songs to enter the final show. Foreign Artists from every country of the world can apply and only one of them will be selected to enter the competition. At the first and second edition, artists from the rest of the world couldn't enter. Since that edition, the artist could be from any country in the rest of the world. However, some big artists such as Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Katy Perry cannot enter as they are too famous for the contest. The last foreign act participated in the sixth edition. List of foreign artists in DNS Hosting Venue The selection can be held anywhere in Norway. Every city has the right to apply for the contest. However they must uphold some standards like having a venue with capacity over 5,000. NRK gets to choose between the applied cities based on their criteria for the host city. The host of the first and second edition was Arena Larvik in Larvik. From the third edition the role of host played Oslo Spektrum in Oslo, because the competition got bigger before eventually changing to Valhall Arena in the tenth edition. Hosts Erik Solbakken despite announcing all the votes of the Norwegian juries in other countries' national selections, has hosted the first 7 editions of the selection. Either alone or with ladies joining him. Tone Damli (represented Norway in North Vision Song Contest 1) was the second host in the third edition. Haddy N'jie followed in the fourth edition. For the fifth and sixth editions, Jenny Skavlan hosted along with Erik. Margaret Berger joined Solbakken in his last edition as the host. In the eighth edition, NRK announced that he will take a break from hosting; Margrethe Røed and Tooji hosted instead. Silya Nymoen and Kåre Magnus Bergh were the hosts from the ninth until the thirteenth edition. Kathrine Moholt along with Didrik Solli Tangen hosted the next 11 editions. Format The format of the selection has changed 3 times so far. The current one has lasted for the most of editions. Since the third edition, they are put more money on the show and the quality and quantity of the songs is bigger and better. For the tenth anniversary edition, NRK asked the fans to vote how the edition format should be. DNS 01 In the first edition of the selection, 3 songs were all performed by the internally selected artist. Public and jury could award 12, 10 and 8 points to the songs. DNS 02 In the second edition, again 3 songs participated in the selection, but 3 different artists with their respective songs. Public and jury could award 12, 10 and 8 points to the songs. DNS 03–05, 10, 19, 23–25, 28 In the third edition, the format changed. 10 songs participated in the final, 9 of them by Norwegian artists and 1 by an artist from one foreign country who wanted to try his/her faith in DNS. Exception was the fifth edition, when a special song was added to make it 11. The voting system also changed to the Northvision style. 12 points for the favourite song, 10 for the second favourite song, 8 until 1 point. In the tenth edition, the format returned. There was no foreign act, though. DNS 06–09, 11–15, 17-18, 22 In the sixth edition, a Gold Final was added in the format. Four songs with the most votes out of ten in the first round would pass to the second round. Voting in the first round was with the normal Northvision style. In the Gold Final, the song which would recieve the most points between the four superfinalists wins the competition and has the right to represent Norway. DNS 16 In the sixteenth edition, NRK decided to cut the national selection to only one round for this edition due to lack of time. The broadcaster internally selected 4 artists with 4 songs to participate in the national final. In this edition only televoting was used. DNS 20-21 In the twentieth edition, the format changed again. Only five songs participated and an international jury chose the winner by giving 12, 10, 8, 6 and 4 points to the competing songs. DNS 26 In the twenty-sixth edition only the Norwegian public was able to vote by downloading a special app made for DNS. The audience could vote the songs up or down. DNS 27 In the twenty-seventh edition a special edition was held in order to celebrate 30 editions of Norway in the contest. 20 songs participated in 2 semi-finals with 10 songs making it to the final. International juries were able to vote in Northvision style. Winners So far, the twenty-seven winners have been in the and languages. There have been 23 winners in the English and 4 winners in the Norwegian language. The third winner marked the first song in the contest. The winner of the twenty-seventh edition became also the first song in Norwegian to win the North Vision Song Contest. See also * List of Den Norsken Sangen participants * Norway * North Vision Song Contest Category:National selections